


A new toy

by UniGirl



Category: Stephen Fry - Fandom
Genre: Chastity Device, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniGirl/pseuds/UniGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is locked in chastity and Elliott's fun is only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new toy

Stephen sighed. It was his own fault really, he was the one who first suggested chastity. He’d been thrilled when Elliott had agreed and they had spent hours together, looking at hundreds of websites, trying the find the perfect chastity belt. The delivery waiting time had been horrible, the disappointment he felt every day, arriving home to find there had been no delivery had been a nasty month but, at last, the belt had arrived. 

It was perfect fit, a full steel belt with no way out. At first, they hadn’t locked the belt for long, the thought of being denied made Stephen so horny, Elliott had not been able to resist the begging. Stephen had given Elliott the key, thinking he’d only be locked up for a day or two, like every other time he’d worn the belt but this time, his husband wasn’t budging. A week later and Stephen was still locked up, with no way out. He knew there was no escape from the belt, he’d tried everything to get out but nothing had worked.  
He lay on the bed, waiting. Elliott had told him to clean and prepare himself, more difficult in the belt, which Stephen had done while Elliott went off, looking for something. Stephen had no idea what to expect and squirmed slightly on the bed. The preparation had made him horny and the not knowing was driving him mad. He then heard the stairs creek and froze. Whatever he was waiting for was about to happen. Elliott open the bedroom door and grinned at his husband. 

“Stephen, we need to sort that cupboard out, I nearly caused an avalanche trying to find this! There is an old broken toaster in there for God’s sake!” 

Stephen grinned weakly. He’d been promising to sort that cupboard out for months now, but had somehow always found something else to do, though only really had one question. “This? Sweetie, what have you found?” Elliott just grinned even wider and held up what looked to be a dildo….it was a dildo, with a weird, flat base. It took him a second to work it out, and Elliott’s little giggle, though adorable, confirmed his worst fear. The flat, slightly curved part would attach to the chastity belt. Once in place, there would be no way he’d be able to get rid of it. Elliott raised an eyebrow, asking for consent. Stephen didn’t need to answer, his husband had known about his particular fantasy for months, being plugged with no way of escaping. He grinned and rolled over. 

Elliott jumped on the bed and kissed his back, right between his shoulder blades. “Are you sure Stephen, you will have no way of getting rid of this thing. At all.” Stephen nodded. Elliott grinned and pressed the tip against Stephen’s hole. The preparation had left him very loose and Stephen pushed his hips back, wanting it inside him. It slid in easily and with two clicks, was locked in place. 

Shifting out the way, Elliott watched as Stephen rolled over and frowned slightly, wiggling his hips, pushing his arse into the bed. Elliott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote, waved it at Stephen. “You’ve always loved gadgets so let’s see what this one can do!” Elliott pressed a button and Stephen’s eyes widened. The thing inside him was growing. Getting thicker and longer. Stephen groaned and it got bigger and bigger, filling him up and making him squirm again. Elliott pressed another button and it shrank back down to its original size, though he could still feel it pressing into him. He gasped, looked at his husband who was now grinned like the Cheshire cat. A third button was pressed and it began to vibrate, slow at first and getting faster before suddenly stopping. 

“Is it still ok, Stephen? I can just not use the remote if you want.” Elliott sounded concerned and Stephen slowly sat up, groaning slightly at the new sensation. He wrapped his arms round Elliott and kissed him. He loved this about his husband. He had the keys, he was in complete control but still wanted to make sure Stephen was absolutely ok with everything he was doing. If he said no, it would take months to convince Elliott to give it another go but if he said yes, Elliott would use it to its full potential and Stephen had no escape at all. He grinned, kissed Elliott again. “Use the remote. Just don’t make me look like a fool in public.” 

Elliot bounded off, presumably to make them some breakfast. Skinny little thing, Stephen thought, running his hands across his stomach. He got up, and started getting dressed, waiting for Elliott to start pressing the buttons. He was almost fully dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on when the device came to life and started growing again. It got longer first, then thicker. Though it grew slowly, it didn’t stop, getting bigger and bigger, making Stephen gasp and squeeze the socks he was holding, crushing them. Eventually, it stopped but felt massive, like it was trying to burst out of him. Any thicker and it would have started to hurt and it was now so long, Stephen was pretty sure it was halfway along his intestines. He bent down to put his socks on, making the thing inside him shift ever so slightly. He grunted, and straightened up. He took a few deep breaths and tried again but found be couldn’t move far. It was right on the boarded between pain and pleasure and Stephen already knew there was no way he could escape the chastity belt and didn’t was to end up a begging heap on the floor. Throwing his socks on the floor, he stood up and almost collapsed. Once upright, the end of the device hit him in just the right place and felt amazing. He stood for a few seconds, grinning, then walked towards the door. He froze, one hand on the door frame, running the other through his hair. Every time he took a step, the very tip brushed against his prostate and sent little waves of pleasure through his body. How Elliott had managed to make it just the perfect size, he didn’t know. He’d probably just pressed the button a few times and got lucky. 

Stephen had a dilemma. Every step he took made him slightly hornier but he couldn’t stand in the doorway forever. He could either call out to Elliott, tell him to make it shrink, or he could accept his fate and walk to the kitchen. He took a deep breath, suddenly realising he could smell Elliott cooking breakfast and realised how hungry he was. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Elliott sitting on the countertop, grinning at him over a mug of coffee. Stephen closed his eyes. He wanted to beg Elliott to get rid of the thing, to take the belt off and give him the release he suddenly found himself desperate for. He ran his hands through his hair again, realised how much it was sticking up and how obvious to his husband how horny he was. He open his eyes, stared at Elliott who was now trying not to laugh. He reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out the remote, still trying to not to laugh, and looked between it and Stephen, who was now trying to shift subtly form foot to foot, in a desperate attempt to release some of the pressure. 

Today was going to be a very long day.


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott goes shopping while Stephen becomes more desperate than he has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea which service provider Stephen and Elliott use and have no idea what their phone numbers are. I needed something so just made it up.

Elliott had shown some mercy, shrinking the thing while they ate breakfast, or at least while Stephen ate. Elliott drank a second mug of coffee and picked at some bacon while writing a shopping list. They carried their plates back to the kitchen and Stephen started the washing up while Elliott opened various cupboards and draws, looking for things they were running low on.

“HA! I bloody knew we had some! Knew it, knew it, knew it!” Elliott grinned, triumphantly holding aloft a pack of what looked like watch batteries, only smaller. Stephen frowned. Nothing in the house used those little circular ones, why on earth did they have them, and why was his husband so happy to have found them? Elliott was still grinning at him as he went into another cupboard and pulled out a small remote. “It’s the same at the other one” Elliott said, gesturing at Stephen’s crotch, “does the same stuff but I can programme in a sequence and leave it to run without pressing stuff constantly.” Stephen suddenly felt very vulnerable. A sequence? While he was planning to go shopping? Shit.

Stephen abandoned the washing up and watched Elliott fit the battery, slide the battery cover back into place. He took a deep breath, waiting for something to happen, though he had no idea exactly what. Elliott kissed him on the cheek, grabbed both remotes, the shopping list, his keys and wallet and walked to the front door. “Be about an hour or so love. Enjoy yourself!” Stephen listened as Elliott’s car pulled out and drove off up the road. Nothing happened. He waited a minute or so but nothing continued to happen. He sighed. Maybe the remotes were too far away to work, or the batteries were duds. No point standing here, Stephen thought, might as well watch some telly.

As he settled on the sofa, after the obligatory five minute search for the TV remote, he started flicking through the channels, looking for something to watch. As he skipped past all the sports channels, the thing inside him started to grow. It was growing wider, then longer. It grew slowly, painfully slowly, till it made him gasp. It grew a fraction longer then started to shrink, getting shorter again but stayed almost excessively thick. His horniness had died down as they’d had breakfast but that had been enough to remind him how horny he’d been. Then it started getting longer again. He counted, trying to distract himself. At it’s shortest, he could only just feel it inside him and at its longest it felt like it would hurt if it grew any more. An agonisingly slow six seconds to grow and another six seconds to shrink. Stephen scoffed. Anything else taking six seconds would be incredibly fast but the thought of that thing taking a full six seconds to fill him felt incredibly slow. He grunted slightly as it began to grow again and whimpered slightly when he remembered. A sequence could be programmed. This was the sequence Elliott had chosen. He was being fucked, very, very, very slowly for the hour it was going to take Elliott to do the shopping. If he didn’t get distracted. If he didn’t take his time, knowing what he was going to come home to.

Stephen tried to focus on the telly but couldn’t. Though slow, it wouldn’t stop and every time it grew, it hit his prostrate and sent a wave of need to his cock then through his whole body. He glanced at the clock. Not even five minutes since it started and already, he wanted to phone Elliott, beg him to make it faster, fast enough for him to cum. He stood, whining at the sensation and whining again in desperation.

He walked to the stairs, gasping and dropping to his knees as it hit him again. He took a long, deep breath. His phone was next to the bed. If he could get to it, he could beg. He groaned, long and loud. Fuck, he needed it, now. He didn’t trust himself to stand so crawled up the stairs, stopping halfway up as it slowly, slowly hit him in just the right place. He lost all co-ordination as he reached their bedroom and grabbed his phone, taking three attempts to dial the number as his hands were shaking so much.

He finally got it, and hit call. “ _This is the Vodaphone voicemail service for 0795…”_ SHIT. Straight to voicemail. Stephen half-groaned, half screamed as it hit him again just as he remembered. No signal in the shop. Some in the car-park but the shop itself was, for some reason, a total dead zone. He must already be there. “ _Please leave a voicemail after the tone_ ” Stephen grunted, panted. “Elliott, please, I need uuuggg oh please please make me cum, make it faster please love please I’m so fucking desperate please please I need it so bad I can’t oOOOHHhhh” The desperate monologue fizzled out into a stream on whining nonsense. He hung up, threw the phone across the room. He had never wanted to cum as badly as he did right now.

Still panting with desperation, he unbuttoned his shirt, ripped it off. He tugged at his belt, finally managing to get his trousers off. He lay flat on the bed, hands desperately grabbing at his crotch, pulling at the lock on the belt, pulling the belt, trying anything he could to get to his cock. He could feel it throbbing, begging to be touched.

He rolled over, lay on his front, hands scrabbling at the base of the infernal plug, trying to pull it out, trying to push it further in, trying to thrust into it, anything, anything at all. The bed had not yet been made, the duvet in a pile at the foot of the bed. He crawled to it, gathered it into a big ball and straddled it, desperately humping it as fast as he could, trying to get any sensation at all. He reached round, pulled at the plug, one hand taking his weight, the other running up and down his body, pulling at his nipples, squeezing his waist in the just the spot Elliott always grabbed, grabbing at his hair, nipples again, his waist, hips working furiously into the duvet, the plug still working so, so slowly, driving him to edge of his sanity.

He grunted, gasped, whined and begged, not hearing the car pulling up outside or the front door opening and closing. The creak of the stairs was the first thing he heard and he looked up, almost screamed as his husband walked in. “Elliott make me cum I don’t care how just please please make it vibrate again, make it fast, let me fuck you, fuck me please, I can’t cum I have to I’m gonna explode please” His words came out in one long stream, stopping only because it grew again as he renewed his efforts, grabbing and grinding as hard and fast as he could into the duvet.

Elliott grinned. He’s hoped Stephen would be beside himself with desperation when he got back but this was better than he’d expected. He’d never seen Stephen so desperate and Stephen had never begged quite this much. He reached for the chain around his neck, the chain the keys to the chastity belt were on. Stephen stopped when he saw this, resumed begging. Elliott flicked his eyes at the headboard and Stephen understood. He shuffled over, into the position Elliott always made him get into when he took the belt off. Handcuffed to the headboard, flat on his back. Sometimes, his ankles would be tied down to stop him kicking.

Elliott tightened the ankle straps, made sure Stephen had no use of his arms. His eyes were closed, grinding his arse into the bed and whimpering. Elliott pulled the remote out of his pocket. He didn’t want Stephen to cum just yet. He needed time to enjoy what was in front of him. He grinned as Stephen started thrusting into the air. Playtime was only just beginning.


End file.
